


Red Roses In Winter.

by weatherwitch (orphan_account)



Category: Snow Queen - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/weatherwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The queen was outside admiring the beauty of the red roses in the winter cold when she came across one with exquisite beauty, it's vines where climbing up the palace tower. It's vines were black as night but it's roses were so red it looked like the blood of the angels themselves had been poured onto them. She also noticed a small petal fall onto the snow, making the petal appear blood red against the shocking white. As she stared, admiring them she put her hand to her womb and prayed for a beautiful daughter with skin white as snow, hair black as night with lips red as blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Roses In Winter.

The queen was outside admiring the beauty of the red roses in the winter cold when she came across one with exquisite beauty, it's vines where climbing up the palace tower. It's vines were black as night but it's roses were so red it looked like the blood of the angels themselves had been poured onto them. She also noticed a small petal fall onto the snow, making the petal appear blood red against the shocking white. As she stared, admiring them she put her hand to her womb and prayed for a beautiful daughter with skin white as snow, hair black as night with lips red as blood. Months later her prayer was answered but with that prayer came a price; Her life was lost in child birth, her daughter was named "Valerie" to commemorate her memory. Her father remarried a beautiful, young woman who adored Valerie and treated her like any mother should treat a child, but her jealousy grew over the years as she noticed it was Valerie whom her King adored and not herself at all.

On Valerie's 18th birthday, she was engaged to a knight from her fathers table. At first she despised the thought of being forced to marry but soon she learned to love the knight and was soon pregnant with his child. The queen knew Valerie would be crowned queen as soon the King died; which was sooner than she feared, so as soon the knights left for battle she locked the heavily pregnant Valerie in the tower were Valerie was starved. After days of looking longingly out her window, wishing her knight to return from battle she noticed an apple, it seemed to stand out from the rest; her mouth watered at the though of eating it and she was determined to break free of her prison. She noticed the lock on the door had become weak so she picked at it with a pin from her hair. She then managed broke out and fled from her cell, running with all the strength she had. Finally, she reached the apple, and took a single bite but, due to her weakened and frailed state she failed to swallow and therefore choked; dying. Her husband returned to find her corpse, spread along the snowy ground, he luckily found that their unborn child was alive and well and so to save their child, he cut his wife's womb open and saved the child whilst he could, naming her Elena, for her skin was a pale pink and translucent but her hair was golden like the sun. He then buried Valerie's corpse deep in the woods in a coffin made out of glass, so the Angels could gaze apon her beauty before she entered Heaven. 

Eighten years had passed since Valerie's death and Elena and her men were riding in the woods when Elena's horse fell, its hoof fell through the soil and onto something sharp for when Elena pulled the horses hoof out of the soil it was cut and could not stand, she then demanded that her men dig at the soil where the hoof had fallen. Many hours later they finished and the coffin was exposed, revealing her mothers corpse. Her mother's corpse was in the same condition that she was buried in; her skin was still white as snow, her hair black as night and her lips still red as blood. Elena couldn't believe her eyes; she knew it was her mother for she had seen paintings of her at the castle and had been told by her father how beautiful her mother was. They opened the coffin and removed the queen, carrying her corpse back to kingdom, where she was rightfully buried and where Elena was crowned as Queen. As Elena was crowned, she looked outside and into the courtyard, where she watched the old Queen beheaded for the murder of a member of the royal family.


End file.
